


A Throne For Two

by Leikio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Dark Tony Stark, Fanart, Gatekeeper Tony, King Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20935925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio
Summary: Tony will always stay by the side of his King





	A Throne For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, My King for a Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279728) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 

> HERE IT S THE BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR STARS !!!!   
Happy birthday my little Raisin !!!!!   
i m late but it's also a little your fault for not telling me your birthday date ONE day before :D


End file.
